Wings and Pointed Ears
by Aria Naerwyn
Summary: Daemon and Jaenelle are happily married and want to start a family. Set after Dreams Made Flesh
1. Waiting Sucks

Disclaimer: As you know, this is NOT mine. These characters belong to the wonderful and marvellous Anne Bishop. The charries that no one knows however do belong to me, so if you want to use them just ask. I usually don't bite. :P I'm not getting money for anything so don't go having a hernia just yet.

Hope you enjoy!

Love'n'Hugs

.: It's time. :.

Saetan looked up from his paperwork that he'd been putting off for the past few days. He sent out a probe to the room in question and found that, indeed, it was finally time. He took off the half-moon glasses that he now needed to use when reading or writing, vanished them and then got up and walked out of the study. He walked up the stairs and down the hall of the Western Wing like he would any other normal day, but today was very different indeed.

Daemon and Lucivar were standing outside the room with slightly worried looks on their faces. He was about to ask them what was wrong when Karla and Marian rushed past them without even acknowledging that they were there. Daemon scowled and sat heavily on one of the benches in the hall and watched the door.

A few moments later Marian came out looking slightly worried and annoyed at the same time.

"She's refusing anything and everything until you're in there so move your ass Sadi."

Lucivar snickered from his seat on the floor (which earned him an icy stare from his wife) and Saetan just smiled at the perplexed look on his son's face. Daemon stood up and followed Marian into the room where Jaenelle was as calmly as he could manage. Lucivar looked at his father for reassurance that everything was going to be okay. Not that he didn't trust Karla, Gabrielle, Morghann **_and_** Marian (they were all excellent and skilled healers), but was it really necessary to have all _four_ of them in there? And why did she want Daemon in there?

.: You know it hasn't been easy for her these past few months. Is it really any wonder why she wants him in there:. Saetan asked on a spear-thread, not trusting his voice right now.

.: Am I _that_ easy to read right now:.

.: Daemon was asking questions about Marian and you a few days ago. He's just as worried as the rest of us. :.

.: Yeah, except he's better at hiding it then most. :. Lucivar snarled at his father, but quickly apologized for it.

The conversation ended as neither knew what to say at this point. As Lucivar watched his father, he not only saw him, but he also saw the Warlord Prince nervous for his Queen.

.: Were you this nervous when Peyton and Mephis were born:.

.: In some ways yes, and in some ways no. Yes, because they were my sons; just as I was nervous when you and Daemon were born. All fathers worry about their children while they are being born. No, because it wasn't my daughter _and_ grandchild that are both there. It was just my child at the time. I did worry about Hekatah at the time, but it's a different worry between a man and his wife. I'm not making any sense am I:.

.: Perfect sense. Should I be scared that it does:. Lucivar said with a smile which helped lighten the mood slightly.

Suddenly the door opened and a very tired Karla was standing there wiping her hands on a towel.

"So you two gonna stand there and gawk all day or are you going to come in and look at the babies?"

Saetan and Lucivar looked at each other in shock and then at Karla.

"_Babies?_" They said in unison.

"You mean you didn't know?" She asked innocently. Then she smiled, "Kiss kiss!" Then she dashed back into the room feeling slightly better to check on Jaenelle.

Saetan walked in first with Lucivar on his heels. As they walked into the room and up to the bed they saw Jaenelle sleeping and Marian and Daemon holding the twins. Karla and Morghann were cleaning up the bowls of water and the towels while Gabrielle was setting up cribs for the twins to sleep in.

Marian smiled at her husband and father-in-law, but Daemon just stood there looking at them with the strangest look on his face.

"Wings," was all he said.

Shout outs to my Beta lyradaemon! You're the best hun!

Please please PLEASE review and let me know what you think!


	2. Explinations

Again... not mine, except for the twins! (Looks around for her sister as nephews name used in story) :P

Lucivar and Saetan regarded Daemon with a strange look on their faces. Saetan took a step forwards but then stopped, unsure of what to do. Marian sighed and walked over to him and carefully laid the baby in his arms.

"Be careful now of her wings. They are still very fragile." She said with the tone of an Eyrien mother.

Saetan stuttered in disbelief. "How could she have wings? Neither of her parents are Eyrien, how is it possible?"

Daemon looked at his father and smiled. "Jaenelle is 'Dreams Made Flesh'. Everyone's dreams, not just one race."

"Does her twin have them?" Lucivar asked his brother.

"No he doesn't."

"They are both healthy, beautiful babies." Gabrielle said with a smile, coming over to check on Jaenelle. "Karla figures that's why Jaenelle was having such trouble the last few months. Her body isn't designed to carry children wings like Eyrien's are. And she had twins on top of that. We were surprised that they weren't born early. "

Daemon walked over to Lucivar and let him hold his nephew. Then he went back to the bed, sat down and stroked Jaenelles' damp hair.

"So what are their names?" Lucivar asked.

"We haven't named them yet. As soon as they were born Karla gave Jaenelle something to make her sleep."

"Well, we'd better go and let the others know how she is. Come on Lucivar." Saetan said, handing his granddaughter back to Marian and heading out the door. Lucivar smiled and handed his nephew back to his father and smiled.

"Congratulations Bastard. You're going to make a great father."

"Thanks Prick." He smiled back.

After Lucivar had gone Marian looked at Daemon and sighed.

"What?"

"Why is it that after all of this time you two still refer to each other by other ridiculous names? You both know that everything was recorded in the Keep at Ebon Rih, so you're not bastards; though sometimes Lucivar _can_ be a prick, it's still not nice to point it out" "Ahh." Daemon smiled at her. "Brotherly love I suppose. It started a long time ago and sometimes old habits die hard."

Marian sighed again and muttered something about men as she walked to the other side of the room to put the newborn babe she was holding into the cradle to let her rest as well. Daemon walked over to the other one where Gabrielle and Karla were and smiled at them.

"Do either of you want to hold him? Or are you all babied out for now?"

They both laughed as Gabrielle reached out to hold her newest nephew. "He's adorable. He has your eyes Daemon."

"Let's just hope he has everything else from his mother."

"And miss out on all that feline grace? Pfft. Not likely." Karla giggled and then smiled sweetly when Daemon looked at her, slightly confused.

"Jaenelle is the one with the nickname 'Cat'."

"Yes, but you're the one who prowls around here like he's Prince Shit! High and mighty above the rest of us." Then Karla slowly started to slink away as Daemon calmly turned towards her with a feral look in his eye and a sly grin on him. Karla tried to dart out of the way but Daemon was faster. He hauled her up over his shoulder walking into the bathroom and lightly tossed her into the tub full of cold water that they could just scoop out when they needed it. Karla sputtered as she came to the top and glared daggers at him.

"You're the one that talked about 'feline grace' and me thinking that I'm 'Prince Shit'. The only thing is, dear sister, I don't _think_ I'm Prince Shit, I _Know_ I'm Prince Shit." He grinned at her that was all play and Karla did the only thing her dignity would allow at this point. Laugh. And so she did.

"Okay, okay. Help me out of the tub _Prince_." She said with a grin. Daemon helped her out and even handed her a towel.

Their attention was caught from the two giggling women they heard behind them and when they turned to look they saw Gabrielle and Marian standing there with their hands over their mouths to try and stifle the giggling. Karla and Daemon looked at each other and they both got the predatory smile that they were both famous for and then back at the two giggling females before them.

Gabrielle looked at them with mock horror and then said with a stern voice, "Not while the babies are here and Definitely not with Jaenelle here. You probably shouldn't have done what you did to Karla."

Daemon nearly purred out, "You have to leave this room at some point in time."

Gabrielle groaned and Marian looked at him with hands on hips.

"You know that Lucivar would beat you senseless if you touched me."

"Who said it was going to be _Me_?" He responded with a smile and then looked at Karla who was grinning as well.

"It doesn't matter." Karla stated as she started to walk towards the door. "The babies are here and Jaenelle is going to be fine after she wakes up and everyone can stop stressing over whether or not she is going to kill herself walking down the stairs."

"Why did you give her that sleep potion?" Daemon asked, suddenly curious.

"Because she was going to want to sit up or walk around and she can't do that right now. And besides, I didn't want her using craft, which we all know she would have tried doing."

"How did you get her to take it?" He asked again as he followed her out and walked over to the crib that held his two children.

"I told her it was something to help the pain," she said, cringing slightly. Daemon laughed softly, stroking the cheek of his daughter and then his son.

"I thought Eyriens didn't like being on their backs. Lucivar said once that it feels like being tied down because it traps his wings and he couldn't spread them."

"Normally we don't, but she's in a swaddle so she feels safe. The only time we don't like our wings being tied is if there is danger near, but here it's safe and even the little ones can feel that so there shouldn't be any problems. If there are, just pick her up and un-swaddle her. She'll stop crying. That's all I did with Daemonar when he was little. And trust me; you will be able to tell the difference in the cries of what's wrong. Even Lucivar can." Marian told him with confidence. Daemon smiled at her and nodded his thanks.

Karla nudged Morghann and then Gabrielle and coughed to get Marian's attention. "We should go and get changed into other clothes and then find something to eat. We can send something up here for you if you want Daemon. I have the feeling that you're not going to want to leave the room until Jaenelle gets up."

Daemon nodded hid reply. As the four women left and closed the door softly he walked over to the bed and lay down beside Jaenelle, enveloping her into his arms for warmth and protection.


	3. Grandpa's View

Chapter 3- "Grandpa's" View.

Saetan looked at Lucivar and sighed. They had just finished telling everyone the good news, but had left out the part about the wings. They had both felt that it was Jaenelle's and Daemon's news to tell. Saetan poured them both a drink and sat in a chair next to the fire.

"She looked pretty ruff, didn't she?" Lucivar said.

"She looked the same as she did just after she came out of the coma. The first few nights she was back she had horrible nightmares but would never remember them. It was always Karla and Morghann who would stay with her. They refused to sleep in their own rooms until she had slept three nights straight without the night terrors." He shivered at the thought of it.

Lucivar nodded and took a sip of his brandy. Both of them were silent for a long time.

"Daemon's face was pretty funny, wasn't it father?"

"That it was." Saetan said with a smile. He didn't think anything could shock Daemon. "Wish I could have taken a picture to show him later."

"He would have loved you for that one." Lucivar said with a smile.

They fell silent again. Lucivar was about to say something when a knock on the study door interrupted him.

"Come in."

The door opened and Karla walked in. She sat down next to Lucivar, took his drink and wallowed all of it. She made a face and then smiled tiredly.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"No problem." Lucivar said. "Want one of your own?"

"No. I'm fine now."

"Is there anything you want Karla?"

"She looks like she did when she had the night terrors. She'll be fine when she wakes up, but I'm still worried."

"About what?"

"It was really hard on her. Even after Morghann applied the numbing slave."

"You can put it down there?" Lucivar asked.

"It's just made of plants. And as long as you clean the area afterwards, you can put it just about anywhere. We use it on babies when they are teething in Glacia."

"Is there a point to your little speech Karla, or did you just need to vent?" Saetan asked.

"Ummm, I don't know. I guess I just needed some company."

"Ah. Well then, I guess I have a question for you. Did she name the children before you knocked her out? Everyone is wondering."

"No. She hasn't even held them yet. I want her fully conscious when she does. She was pretty out of it by the time the little Prince was born. Delivering the little Queen was hard on her because of the wings."

"A Prince and a Queen?" Lucivar asked, a little shocked.

Karla nodded. "A Warlord Prince to be exact. And if my senses are tuned correctly, he's also a Black Widow like his parents."

"Sweet Mother Night." Saetan said covering his eyes with his free hand. "And his sister is a Queen?"

"Umm, now, Uncle Saetan, don't get freaked out about this…"

"Karla…" he said warningly.

"She's all three."

Saetan drained the rest of his drink and vanished the glass before he broke it. Lucivar just laughed.

"Well father, what did you expect with parents like theirs?"

"Well, who knows, I could be wrong." Karla got up and ran to the door as Saetan sat there looking shocked. "Kiss, kiss" she said as she bolted out the door.

Lucivar looked at Saetan and laughed again. "This is going to be interesting."

"I don't even want to know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks goes out to all the awesome people who are reviewing the story! And major thanks to my beta Lyradaemon! Hope you liked the chappie! 4 should be up when I get the chance to sit and write again.


	4. Introductions

Chapter 4- Introductions

Jaenelle opened her eyes and looked over to the left as she felt soft breathing on her neck. She smiled when she say Daemons' face as he slept peacefully. She moved her body so she could face him and he wrapped his arms around her more snuggly. She kissed him gently on his soft lips and smiled to him when his eyes opened to look at her.

"Been up long?" He asked softly.

"No. How are the little ones?"

"Fine. Have you thought of any names yet?"

"I know we have twins, but what are they?"

"Boy and Girl." Daemon said with a smile. "A beautiful boy and a gorgeous girl. Do you want to name them now or later?"

"Hmmm… Do you have any suggestions?"

"Hmm... How are you feeling?"

Jaenelle looked at him. " 'How are you felling?' You want to name your children _that_?"

Daemon laughed. "No! I asked how _you_ are feeling. If you are feeling okay then we should get up and see the little ones."

"Oh," Jaenelle blushed. "Yes, I feel okay. A little sore maybe, but fine none the less. I want to see my children." She said after a moment.

Daemon got up and then helped Jaenelle up since she was a little stiff. He helped her walk over to the crib where the little ones were sleeping and the looked in.

"Our daughter has wings, but not our son. Kayla seems to think it's because you Dreams Made Flesh."

Jaenelle nodded her head. "Seems logical."

She leaned over and picked up her son and unwrapped him. He opened his eyes and cooed softly at her. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Tearin."

"Hmm... I like that name." Daemon took Tearin from Jaenelle. Jaenelle bent over again and picked up her daughter. The little girl remained asleep as her mother unwrapped her and smiled at the little set of wings.

Daemon looked at his son and stared in wonder at the delicately pointed ears that were the defining features of the Dea al Mon. He smiled and looked lovingly at his two beautiful children, each with their own special traits.

"Daemon, are you listening?"

"Huh?"

"I said, we need an Eyrien name for our daughter."

"Oh, sorry. I was just amazed that I'm a father to two beautiful children and the husband to an amazing and gorgeous wife."

Jaenelle blushed slightly and smiled. "Well, we still need a name for her." She said, changing the subject away from her and back to the children.

"There was a young woman I knew once. If I hadn't been waiting for you my whole life I think I may have ended up with her." He confessed to her. "She was very much against everything that Dorothea stood for. She was broken and killed for that." He said sadly, thinking back to that.

Jaenelle felt a stab of pain on hearing that Daemon may have ended up with someone else, but she also understood how he felt. She also felt happy that he would have been happy had she not been there though.

"What was her name?" She asked softly.

"Allearia. But we all called her Alley."

"How about 'Allearian' then? It's still a name of remembrance while sticking with the Eyrien traditional ending."

Daemon smiled softly. "I like that. And I think Alley would too."

"I also like the name Kestral. Ever since I was six I wanted a daughter named Kestral." Then she grew very quiet and he knew what she was thinking about.

"How about Allearian Kestral then?"

It was Jaenelle's turn to smile. "I like that idea very much."

"I've always kind of liked the name Anar for some reason."

"Tearin Anar. I like the sound of that name as well." Jaenelle and daemon smiled at each other.

"How about we take the two little ones to meet the rest of the family?"

"Are you sure you're up for that?" Daemon asked, slightly concerned.

"Yes. I want to see everyone go baby crazy." Jaenelle said with delightful glee. Daemon smiled and followed her out the door.

Jaenelle walked into the sitting room where they had asked everyone to meet them with daemon behind her.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Allearian Kestral and Tearin Anar." Jaenelle said with a smile as everyone came over to see the twins.

"She has wings!" Aaron said with slight shock.

"And her brother has the ears of a Dea al Mon." Khary said for the benefit of everyone else. Karla, Jaenelle and Daemon all laughed.

"Yes, they do have some interesting traits." Jaenelle said. Then she looked around. "Where are Marian, Morghann and Gabrielle?"

"We're right here." Gabrielle said coming up behind then.

"We went for snacks from Mrs. Beale." Morghann offered as well, holding up a tray of sweets. "She said that she would be along shortly to see the new additions to the family."

"So what are their names?" Marian asked. "Or have you decided yet?"

"Allearian Kestral and Tearin Anar." Daemon said, finally speaking.

"They are adorable." Gabrielle said after she had set her tray on the table and everyone was sitting.

Mrs. Beale, Saetan and Lucivar walked in at the same time. Mrs. Beale walked over to Jaenelle and daemon and smiled down at them.

"Congratulations darlings. They are absolutely gorgeous! She said with love in her voice.

"So Brother mine, have you chosen names for them yet?" Lucivar asked.

"Yes, oh sweet brother. Allearian Kestral and Tearin Anar."

"Allearian? As in Alley?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"None other. Is there a problem?"

"No. Darkness help you if she is anything like Alley though."

Jaenelle looked at them with suspicion. "Anything I need to know boys?"

Daemon and Lucivar looked at each other. "No." They said in unison.

"Why do I not believe you?" She asked with a smile. Everyone laughed.

Alley started to cry and Jaenelle got up, rocking her gently.

"Have they eaten yet Jaenelle?" Marian asked.

"No, not yet. Maybe it's time that they do though." She walked over to daemon. "I can take them back to the room if you want to stay here and talk with everyone."

"It's okay, I'll come too." He stood up and said goodbye to everyone and they walked back to their room to feed the babies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate them all!


	5. Night Terrors Alley's POV

Chapter 5- Night Terror's (Allearian's Point of View)

"Papa! Mama!"

Daemon and Jaenelle came running into their children's room at full tilt. Tearin was by his sister who was tossing and turning in her sleep.

"She won't wake up!" The little boy cried as his parents sat beside him on the bed. "I tried, but she won't wake up! Something's hurting her!"

Just then Saetan came into the room with his housecoat on. "What's wrong?"

"Allearian is having a night terror and she can't wake up." Daemon said to his father.

"Do you want me to take Tearin?"

"Yes please Papa. Can you get him some warm milk as well please?" Jaenelle asked.

"Sure. Come on darling; let's let Mama and Papa help your sister."

"NO! They're hurting her! I can't leave her." Tearin sobbed.

"We're not hurting her. She's just dreaming." Daemon told his son. The three year old shook on his head.

"Not you. The dream. They're hurting her dream!"

"Warlord Prince Tearin Anar! Go with your grandfather now!" Jaenelle said in her "Queen's Voice" as her children called it. Tearin, sobbingly, allowed Saetan to take him out of the room.

When the door closed Daemon looked at Jaenelle.

"Is there anything that we can do?"

"Yes, there is. What do you think Tearin meant by 'They're hurting her dream'?"

"I don't know, but we need to wake her up."

"Close the curtain and come sit next to me."

Daemon closed the curtains like Jaenelle asked and then sat next to her on the bed, but noticed that her eyes were closed so said nothing. Instead he took her hand and prayed to the Darkness that his daughter and wife would be safe.

_The hall was burning and Jaenelle could feel pain and smell burning hair and flesh. She felt the land dying as if it were her own soul that was leaving. But it wasn't SaDiablo Hall that she saw. She didn't recognize this one. She heard a scream and took off in its direction. She saw three men holding a woman and trying to drag her away._

"_Let her go!" She yelled, she could feel herself begin to spiral down to the Black._

"_Are you crazy? She'll run back in there! We have to get away from here!" One of them yelled back. Jaenelle stopped her decent. They were friends._

"_Who's in there?" She asked as she ran over. The one who had spoken looked so familiar, but she couldn't place where she knew him from. Then she noticed that the female they were fighting with had wings. _

"_Kaylee and Dar as far as I know. I don't know if anyone else is in there. We saw someone run in but then the beams from the roof fell blocking off the only entrance that was safe to use anymore."_

"_Tearin! Get your sister out of here! We need to leave before something happens!" Yelled one of the other men, who was trying to pin her legs. He also had wings. Jaenelle stood shocked. Her son. Her son, who was all grown up. Tearin whispered something to Allearian and then hit her over the head and she stopped moving. The one who was holding her legs picked her up and threw her on the back of his horse and rode off, thinking that Tearin would be right behind them. Tearin made a move towards his horse but Jaenelle stopped him._

"_Tearin, you watch over your sister. Keep her safe." Tearin looked at her, nodded and then got on his horse to follow the other two. Jaenelle stood there watching her two grown children ride off and wondered who Kaylee and Dar were. _

Jaenelle opened her eyes and looked at Daemon with tears in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and just sat there quietly. He broke the hug when they heard Allearian crying.

"Mama!"

Jaenelle gathered her daughter into her lap and rocked her back and forth. She whispered sweet nothings into her ear as she brushed the little girls' hair with her fingers. Daemon wrapped his arms around the two most important women in his life in support.

"Where's Tearin?"

"With grandpa."

Just then Tearin came peeling into the room and nearly bowled over all three of them in a flying hug. He held his sister at arms length and looked her over.

"Are you okay now?"

"A little. I don't like that dream. It was bad."

"I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't. I was really scarded."

"I's better now. Mama helpded me. Didn't you Mama?"

"Yes I did. But I think that you did more then me. I just helped you wake up."

"I'm glad that your better now. You really scarded me. Don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay." She said shyly.

Daemon smiled at his children. "Okay you two. Let's see if we can let everyone in the hall get some sleep."

"Papa, can you sleep in here tonight wif me?"

"Of course I can, but what about Tearin?" Daemon said, looking at his children.

"He can sleep on one side and you can sleep on the other side." Allearian said matter of factly.

Tearin hugged his sister. "Don't worry me and Papa will make sure that no more bad dreams hurt you." Allearian hugged her brother back.

"Okay." She smiled.

"Alright you two, into bed then," Jaenelle said, holding the sheets up so they could climb in. As her children settled in under the blankets Daemon settled in on the left side with Alley next to him and Tearin on the right. Jaenelle kissed each of them and then left the room with Saetan to go back to their own rooms and get some sleep.

Alley snuggled close to her father and Tearin snuggled close to her. Soon both children were fast asleep and Daemon allowed himself to fall asleep as well.

Hey all! I just wanted to say, I know there are lots of spelling mistakes. I was trying to go for the actual way that some kids talk, and they don't always pronounce words the right way.

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate them all!

Lady11Occult- Yes, I will fast forward some more, don't worry. You will see them all grown up by the end of the story. J


	6. Night Terrors Tearin's POV

Chapter 6- Night Terror's (Tearin's Point of View)

"Papa! Mama!"

Daemon and Jaenelle came running into their children's room at full tilt. Tearin was by his sister who was tossing and turning in her sleep.

"She won't wake up!" The little boy cried as his parents sat beside him on the bed. "I tried, but she won't wake up! Something's hurting her!"

Just then Saetan came into the room with his housecoat on. "What's wrong?"

"Allearian is having a night terror and she can't wake up." Daemon said to his father.

"Do you want me to take Tearin?"

"Yes please Papa. Can you get him some warm milk as well please?" Jaenelle asked.

"Sure. Come on darling; let's let Mama and Papa help your sister."

"NO! They're hurting her! I can't leave her." Tearin sobbed.

"We're not hurting her. She's just dreaming." Daemon told his son. The three year old shook on his head.

"Not you. The dream. They're hurting her dream!"

"Warlord Prince Tearin Anar! Go with your grandfather now!" Jaenelle said in her "Queen's Voice" as her children called it. Tearin, sobbingly, allowed Saetan to take him out of the room.

As Saetan led his grandson to the kitchen he looked at the small boy walking next to him, all teary-eyed and sniffing and he knew that Tearin was trying to be brave.

"Alley will be fine Tearin. You'll see. Your parents won't let anything happen to her."

"I know, but she's hurting so much. I don't like it."

Saetan smiled and nodded his head knowingly. Tearin was more like his father then he liked to admit.

"Granpa, do you think she won't want to do it again after this?"

"Do what?"

"Dream. Do you think she'll want to stop dreaming?"

Saetan sighed. He didn't know what to say. He remained quiet, thinking about it until they reached the kitchen and he had warmed a glass of milk for him.

"Tearin, remember when you had that bad dream a little while ago?" Tearin nodded his head. "What did you say after that?"

"That I don't like bad dreams."

"Right. No one likes bad dreams, but sometimes we all have them."

"Even you and Mama and Papa?"

"Yes, even us. We don't have them all the time, but from time to time everyone have them."

It was at that point that Ladvarian came into the kitchen with his ears back and tail down.

.: The little Queen is not well. Are you alright little Prince:.

"Yes, I's fine Ladvarian. Alley is just having a bad dream. Mama and Papa are helping her right now."

.: Witch will be able to help her. She is very good at helping. :.

"Ladvarian, do you even have bad dreams?"

.: Sometimes, but not very often. :.

"What do you do when you have them?"

.: I try to remember all the good things that I know, and try to forget the bad dreams. It is not good if you keep bad things in your thoughts. :.

"Okay. I'll remember that. Thank you." Then Tearin looked up and at the door. "Excuse me, I have to go." He jumped off the chair and bolted from the room.

Saetan looked at Ladvarian who nodded his had and Saetan, who nodded in return, took off after Tearin.

A few minutes later Tearin ran into the room and nearly bowled over all three of them in a flying hug. He held his sister at arms length and looked her over.

"Are you okay now?"

"A little. I don't like that dream. It was bad."

"I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't. I was really scarded."

"I's better now. Mama helpded me. Didn't you Mama?"

"Yes I did. But I think that you did more then me. I just helped you wake up."

"I'm glad that your better now. You really scarded me. Don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay." She said shyly.

Daemon smiled at his children. "Okay you two. Let's see if we can let everyone in the hall get some sleep."

"Papa, can you sleep in here tonight wif me?"

"Of course I can, but what about Tearin?" Daemon said, looking at his children.

"He can sleep on one side and you can sleep on the other side." Allearian said matter of factly.

Tearin hugged his sister. "Don't worry me and Papa will make sure that no more bad dreams hurt you." Allearian hugged her brother back.

"Okay." She smiled.

"Alright you two, into bed then," Jaenelle said, holding the sheets up so they could climb in. As her children settled in under the blankets Daemon settled in on the left side with Alley next to him and Tearin on the right. Jaenelle kissed each of them and then left the room with Saetan to go back to their own rooms and get some sleep.

Alley snuggled close to her father and Tearin snuggled close to her. Soon both children were fast asleep and Daemon allowed himself to fall asleep as well.

I know that the last two chapters were pretty much the same, but I wanted to get both perspectives of the children and so no one would be lost, I just copied what I had from one and put it in the other :P

Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 7 should be up soon.


	7. Birthdays

Of Wings and Pointed Ears

Chapter 7- Birthdays

"Happy birthday dear Lilian, happy birthday to you!" all the children sang.

"Hurry up and blow out the candles!" Daemonar urged his sister. Lilian took a deep breath and blew out all 7 candles on the cake. Everyone cheered as Marian took the cake away to cut it up.

"So are you nervous about the Birthright Ceremony tomorrow?" Alley asked her cousin.

"Umm… yes and no. I'm excited about it, but what if I don't get a Jewel?"

"You'll be fine Lil. Don't worry about it. I bet you'll get at least the Green." Her brother said, trying to cheer her up.

"You thing so Daemonar?"

"I know so. You're strong enough for it!" He smiled and she gave him a hug, which he returned after going slightly red.

"By the Darkness! I wish my brother was that nice!" Alley said jokingly, to which she got a mocked glare from Tearin.

When the cake was all handed out all conversation stopped as the kids sat and ate. The adults all went into the living room to talk as the children sat in the kitchen to eat their cake.

"So are you nervous at all about what Lilian will receive?" Gabrielle asked Marian.

"No, not really. I'm more curious then anything."

"She'll be fine Mary." Jaenelle said with a smile. "Don't worry about it. Things will be fine."

"Yeah, I guess so." Then Marian looked over at Lucivar and back to the females' circle. "I'm more worried about her reaction to having to walk to Lucivar. She's still terrified of the dark so I don't know how she'll do at the end of the ceremony when she has to walk into the dark. I know Lucivar will be there, and we've told Lilian what will happen, but I'm still nervous a little."

"Don't worry about it, everything will be fine." Karla said, placing her hand on top of Marians. Marian smiled her thanks to everyone around her as they all said small words of support.

"It's just that she's so scared of the dark, I'm nervous that she won't walk out of the lighted area and over to where I am." Lucivar said, voicing the same concerns that Marian had.

Daemon looked at his brother. "Don't worry, as long as she knows that you will be there everything will be fine."

"Yeah," Khary said. "Just make sure that Marian points our to Lilian where you are. That's what Morghann had to do with Milli." He said, offering some advice.

"Really?" Lucivar said, rather surprised.

"Yup. After she received the Purple Dusk, Morghann pointed out to Milli where I was and told her to go and walk out to me. She stopped at the edge of the circle, but then as her eyes adjusted to the dark she saw me and ran into my arms happily chattering away about what Jewel she got. Don't worry, Lilian will be the same."

Lucivar smiled his thanks and the conversation turned back to happier things.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow after the ceremony?" Milli asked Lilian. "I know that your kinda scared of the dark, but what my mommy did was point out where daddy was and then I just went there. Maybe you should ask your mommy to do the same thing for you."

"Mama and Papa already told me that part, but I'm going to figure that part out when I get to it. I'm more nervous about what's going to happen before."

"That's the easy part." Arianna said. "I know we're not really suppose to talk about it, but it really is easy. Don't worry you'll be fine, just like Daemonar said."

"Okay, I'll believe you."

Arianna feigned a hurt expression. "You make it sound like I'm almost always lying to you." Then she laughed to show that she was just teasing. Everyone joined in as well. Then everyone went back to eating their cake and chattered about what they were going to be doing later that summer.

Daemonar looked over at Tearin and Allearian. "You know, you two are next. Midsummer is when you go for your Jewels. Are you guys nervous or excited?"

"Nervous, excited." They both said at the same time. Everyone giggled.

"Well, I'm kind of nervous." Alley admitted.

"What's this?" Arianna stared at her in mocked shock. "The great Allearian Kestral Angelline-Sadi, nervous about something?" Everyone giggled.

"Well, I am." She said shyly, looking at her cake.

"Well I'm excited about it." Her brother said, taking the attention from his sister and turning it at himself. "I know that both of us are Greens for sure."

"Oh really?" Daemonar said.

"Sure, why not? Look at our parents. Mama is Witch and Papa is one of three Red Jeweled Warlord Princes. And he also wears the Black. Why wouldn't we be at least Greens?" He asked.

Well, my Grandmamma was a Sapphire Birthright and my Grandpapa was a Green and Mama is only a Purple Dusk like me." Milli said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there, Milli." Tearin said in a teasing voice.

Milli smiled cheerfully. "You're welcome!"

The children turned to all sorts of different topics, depending on who was talking to whom and everyone at the party had a good time.

When the party was over, everyone said their goodbyes and went home. Lucivar and Marian put Lilian and Daemonar to bed and went to their room to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

Lilian walked into the sitting room at SaDiablo Hall with a smile on her face. All her friends looked at her, waiting for her to say what Jewel she had received.

She stood there quietly for a moment, letting the tension build up before she took a deep breath and showed everyone her Birthright.

"By the Darkness, Lilian! You got the Green! We knew you could do it!" Alley cried out, giving her cousin a huge hug.

Everyone crowded around her saying word of congratulations and how they were proud of her. When everyone stepped back to let her breath Daemonar, walked up to his little sister and stood there looking at her, an unreadable expression on his face. Lilian squirmed slightly under his gaze.

He took a step towards her and grabbed her in a big hug, twirling her around the room. "You did it! Didn't I tell you, you were going to be fine?" He put her feet on the ground and hugged her again and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lilian wiped her cheek off.

"Eww! Daemonar germs!" She said with a grin.

Everyone laughed. Then all the rest of the adults came in to see how Lilian had faired with the ceremony.

"So, how was it?" Jaenelle asked.

"It was okay. I think I scared Daddy when I stopped just in front of him. I couldn't see him and I didn't where he was. Once my eyes adjusted to the light outside the circle I saw him and ran to him." She turned to Lucivar. "I'm sorry if I scared you Daddy."

"It's okay sweetie. We knew that it might happen." Lucivar said with a smile as he hugged her. "I'm just glad that you saw me."

After dinner everyone went to the sitting room to chat about whatever the felt like.

"So are you and Alley curious about what you will get? You are up next for the ceremony." Aaron asked Tearin and Allearian.

The twins looked at each other and then smiled. "Yes." They both said.

"I'm kinda nervous too, though." Alley said.

"And I'm excited." Tearin said.

"Oh? Why are you nervous Alley?" Kalush asked.

"I don't know. I just am."

"Well, it's perfectly fine to be nervous about something like this. It is a big deal after all." Morton said with a smile. Alley smiled back at him and then the conversation turned to a lighter subject as it was obvious to everyone that the kids didn't want to talk about it.

When it was time for bed, everyone said their good nights and then headed to their separate rooms.


	8. The Big Day

_**Yet again.. Not mine. Well, maybe a few of the charries are mine, but not the ones from the BJT stories!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!  
Love'n'Hugs**_

Chapter 8- The Big Day

Allearian and Tearin, along with their parents and friends, walked up to the doors that led to the room where the Birthright Ceremony was to take place. Alley stopped at the door and looked at it nervously. Daemonar walked up to her and gave her a rea.ssuring hug.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Everything will be fine, Alley." He said.

Alley hugged him back. "I know it will be, but that doesn't make me feel any better about it." Daemonar pulled away from the hug and smiled at her. She smiled back and went over to the door where she took Tearin's hand.

"We'll be in the sitting room when you two get out. Don't fret about anything kids, you'll be just fine." Karla said as they opened the door and walked in.

The room was completely dark except for a lighted area around a pedestal and a medium size area around it. Alley leaned over and whispered to Tearin.

"It smells like Jasmine in here." She said with a smile.

"Not to me. It smells like Cinnamon." He whispered back.

Alley leaned and whispered to her father. "Papa, what does it smell like in here to you? To me it smells like Jasmine and to Tearin it smells like Cinnamon."

"To me it smells like your mother's perfume." He said, smiling. "You have your favourite smell to make feel more relaxed." He told her.

Tearin leaned over to Jaenelle and whispered. "Mama, what do you smell?"

Jaenelle leaned down and said with a smile, "Your father's cologne." Then she stood up again. "Come on you two, Papa has to stay here now and you two come with me."

They each hugged Daemon and then took Jaenelle's hand and walked into the circle up to the pedestal.

A few hours later they walked into the sitting room, Tearin with a huge smile on his face and Alley with a semi-confussed look on her face. Daemon and Jaenelle both looked slightly worried over at Alley.

"So? How did it go?" Lilian asked, not being able to wait any longer.

Tearin held out an uncut Red Jewel. "I'm a Red, like Papa."  
Everyone congratulated him and then turned to Alley.

"Alley, what's the matter heartling? Why do you look so sad?" Saetan asked her, rather concerned that she wasn't ecstatic about her day.

"I didn't get one." She said quietly. She hadn't said anything about it to her parents and while Daemon looked at his daughter, Jaenelle looked heartbroken for her.

Daemon hugged her. "It's okay sweetheart. That doesn't mean anything at all."

Alley pulled away and looked at everyone. "No, you don't understand. I didn't get One..." She brought in a black velvet back and turned it upside down and out came three uncut Jewels. A Red, Grey and Ebon-Grey. "I kinda got three." she said quietly. Everyone stared at her with shock.

Jaenelle kneeled down in front of her daughter. "Oh Alley, why are you upset about that? Why would you be upset that you got three?"

"Because Tearin only got one. And everyone else only gets one. What does that make me?" She asked.

"Very lucky?" Tearin offered, walking up to his sister.

"It makes me a freak. That's what it does." She said, nearly in tears. Jaenelle embraced her daughter in a hug.

"It does not make you a freak. When I had my Birthright Ceremony, I received every Jewel, uncut, and 13 Black Jewels. Does that make me a freak as well?"

Alley looked at her mother. "No. You're Witch. You are suppose to have all those. I'm not. I'm just Alley."

"You are my daughter, and that gives you the right to hold all those Jewels. You are also the daughter of you father, which makes you that much more special and that much more entitled to hold all three Jewels."

Tearin wrapped his arms around Alley. "Don't worry Alley. I'm not upset that you got three and I only got one. I'm happy."

"You suck at lying Tearin. I can read you like a book."

Tearin blushed. "Okay, maybe I _Am_ a little jealous, but I'd rather be jealous of you then anyone else. You're my sister, I'm suppose to be jealous of you, and over-protective." Everyone laughed at that little bout of truth.


End file.
